Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products, wherein LCD panels are important components of the LCDs.
After the LCD panels are made, in general, makers of the LCD panels will test the LCD panels to find problem products and to reduce a waste in follow-up processes. Currently, in the test process of the LCD panels, shorting bars are disposed on an array substrate of the LCD panel and connected to signal lines 220 of the LCD panel. Test signals are inputted to the signal lines through the shorting bars for testing whether the signal lines are broken or have defects. After the test process, the connections between the shorting bars and the signal lines are cut off by a laser.
It is necessary to add a laser cutting process for cutting off the shorting bars after testing the LCD panels, thereby deteriorating a production capacity and a process yield of the LCD panels. Moreover, it is required to waste the space on the LCD panel for arranging the shorting bars. In addition, after cutting off the shorting bars, the LCD panel can not be tested again.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a testing device and a testing method to solve the problems existing in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.